Stupid Cupid (beahow style)
by bearhow
Summary: With Valentine's Day coming up, a friend of the Titans has taken it upon himself to bring some Titan couples together. Whether they want to or not. Based off the "Stupid Cupid" Teen Titans Go COMIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Day is right around the corner and in celebration I have decided to do another Teen Titans Go comic adaptation!**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **read and review and on with the show!**

"Okay," Drake looked over the different assortment of seemingly random items, making sure he had everything he needed tucked neatly into a basket, and sighed in satisfaction. Everything was in place.

"What's all this?" The Boy Wonder had snuck up behind the Dragon Knight, not an easy feat, but Drake was somewhat distracted at the moment.

"This," he gestured to the basket, "is in celebration of Valentine's Day. Although how you people associated romance with those old farts in early Rome is beyond me."

Robin chuckled, "It's called keeping up with the times I guess. Who is all of this for?"

"Landon. I'm confessing my feelings tonight." Robins eyes went about as wide as dinner plates, "Kole you idiot! Geez some detective you are."

Robin shook off the shock. "Sorry, you said it with such a straight face. Urm, anyways. I didn't think you two were this serious?"

"We're not, but I would like to be. And maybe an evening with just the two of us, a cup of chocolate milk, a blanket, and some fresh fruit might close the deal." Silence befell the two, forcing Drake to glance over at him. "What?"

"Sorry I just didn't think you were so . . . romantic? You've been spending time with Starfire haven't you?"

He shuffled his shoulders, "I . . . May have borrowed some of her . . . . chick flicks." Robin was about to die with an upcoming burst of laughter, but drake grabbed him by his cape just at the base of his neck. "If you tell a single soul I told you that, I will burn you alive." As with his joke a few moments ago, he spoke with a straight face, but this time he wasn't kidding forcing Robins laughter to completely vanish.

Once he released him Robin looked back to the basket. "Usually girls enjoy chocolates."

Drake shrugged, "Kole prefers fruits over sugary sweets."

Robin looked at him quizzically again. "Oh how do you know?"

He was quiet, as if wondering if Robin had actually asked that. "I asked her. How do you know what Star likes?"

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but thinking back he realized every time he tried to do something for Starfire he always guessed, wanting it to be a surprise, but each time he failed. Hard.

"Don't walk away from me! I'm not done talking to you!" They were so lost in their conversation, they weren't even aware that the doors had opened to permit an argument to come thundering into the common room.

"Well I'm done listening!" Raven yelled over her shoulder.

Beast Boy stomped after her in a huff, a DVD being waved around in his hands, "You get on me for invading your privacy, and getting into your things, but you have no respect for my stuff!"

"Well if you had labeled the disk "Animal bloopers" I wouldn't have tapped over it." She spat, "I would have thrown it away!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Robin interjected, "what's going on here?"

Beast Boy turned his attention to Robin as Raven sat down on the couch and threw open a book in a huff. "Robin could you tell RAVEN, to not mess with my stuff!"

A vein pulsed in the empaths forehead. "Robin can you tell BEAST BOY that if he wants his stuff untouched to put his things away!"

Said changeling began waving the disk in his hand in Robin's face, forcing him to take a few steps back. "I recorded a show on 'Animal Bloopers' while we were out on a mission, and when I tried to watch it the next day it was taped over." He spun around to Raven, pointing an accusing finger at the young lady fighting to hide behind her book. "BY HER!"

She peered over the top of her book. "It's just a POINTLESS and STUPID show! Why don't you grow up!?"

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy pulled her book down so that his face was inches from hers. "Then what was so important that you recorded over my show and didn't even ask if anything else was on it?!"

The argumentative demoness suddenly fell silent. Her bottom jaw hanging open, but unable to form words, as her cheeks turned a faint pink. She pulled up her book in front of his face. "That's none of your business."

"Oh no your not getting away with that-" Before Beast Boy could continue his tirade the klaxon alarm began blaring above them. Raven calmly placed her book down and stood up, brushing past him and headed for the door without giving him another thought. "We're not finished here!" But she promptly ignored him.

Robin pulled out his communicator and groaned. "Ugh jeez. It's Kitten."

* * *

You couldn't get any more low level then Kitten Moth, but when she was wielding the control of her father's army of moths, she was a force to be reckoned with. Currently her mutant bugs were chewing through the metal walls of the Jump City bank. The blonde villain clapped happily while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yay! Finally I'll have enough money for hundreds of the new iPhones."

"Or you could do what the rest of us do." Robin shouted from behind her. "And Wait in line for a few days to buy it."

She spun around glaring, but suddenly began swooning seeing the Boy Wonder. "Oh Robbie Poo! You came to see me!"

A flash of green energy blasted the floor just inches from her feet. A snarling Tameranean princess floated over her with fury in her green eyes. "He is not here to see you!"

Kitten grit her teeth, then with a whip made of pure energy, cracked it towards her horde of moths. "Get her!"

Drake looked at the confrontation with confusion. "Friends?"

"Nah," Beast Boy waved him off as he jumped after one of the attacking moths. "Just an annoyance once in a while."

"Kinda Like Beast Boy. Only he's annoying all the time." Raven said dryly joining the battle.

"Jeez are they at it again?"

"I guess so," Drake responded to Cyborg and threw himself at the moths.

Beast Boy, in the form of a T-Rex, grabbed a few moths in his jaws and threw them against the wall, but unfortunately hit Raven in the back instead. "Watch it you green elf!" She growled.

He shifted back into his human form and spat, "Oops." She narrowed her eyes dangerously before enveloping a moth in her magic and tossing it at the changeling, smashing into him.

"Oops."

He tossed the moth off of him and stomped over to her, fists balled, and teeth bared ignoring the battling bugs around him. "What is you deal!?"

She pulled her hood down so that he was looking right into her angered pale features, "You are my deal!"

"Oh yea! Well guess what-Ouch!" It felt as if a hornet had just stung him in the back of the neck, but as quickly as it happened the pain vanished, "What the hell was-". He opened his eyes, seeing the puzzled empath in front of him and it was as if his entire world disappeared around him. Everything but her. His anger and frustration was forgotten, replaced by a hammering in his chest, blood rushing to his face, and his gloved hands beginning to get clammy. And if he listened carefully he could hear a choir of angels singing in his ears. "Humana, humana humana . . ." He sputtered.

Raven took a step back when his odd behavior started creeping her out. "What is wrong with-" her head jerked backwards when a something hit her in the center of her forehead. Rubbing away the pain, which was brief, she opened her eyes to a literally glowing changeling. But it could have just been the fires erupting behind him.

"Oh . . . my . . ." She breathed.

 **Wow when did he get so . . .**

 _I never noticed just how . . ._

 **. . . Hot . . .**

 _. . . Beautiful she is._

Oblivious of the carnage going on around them they moved closer together. "Um," he stuttered, "Hi Raven."

She giggled and began twirling a lock of her hair. "Hi Beast Boy."

* * *

"YAY!" The tiny, pudgy, dimensional hoping Larry jumped clicking his heels together in triumph, "I did it!" He pulled out a piece of paper that had a list of names and pictures connected to one another in a spider web of ink. "Okay, Beast Boy And Raven, check." Larry made a check mark next to the pictures of the green and pale Titans before tucking the list into his utility belt. He loaded another heart shaped arrow into the golden bow. "Now who's next.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten let out an ear shattering screech that did more damage to the bank then her moths. "No FAIR!"

The burnt and broken remains of her pets lay at her feet in a sizzling mess, leaving only a handful of, now terrified, creatures at her disposal. "It would appear your mutant earth insects are no longer capable to defending you." Starfire grinned gleefully, clearly taking great pleasure in seeing Kitten seething in anger.

Kitten snarled, her death glare aimed specifically at Starfire, "Oh I'm gonna cut you down so-AGH!" A table, enveloped in black magic, crashed into Kitten, knocking her into the back wall of the bank. Accompanying the table came a barrage of magic infused furniture and other random items flying with full force in all directions.

Robin ducked a soaring desk chair. "Okay Raven you can tone it dow-are you kidding me?"

With mouths on the floor from the Titans, and Kitten, they watched as green and grey were entangled together in a passionate, tongue fused, kiss. Raven was placed firmly on her back with her pale hands running through his forest green hair, clawed at his spandex covered back, exploring his lithe frame at without hesitation. When they weren't suckling on each other's lips, Beast Boy nipped and bit gently on her lips and whatever exposed skin her leotard allowed. All the while, black tendrils of her magic whipped around them bending, twisting, crushing and floating the items.

"Uh, since when are they dating?" Kitten asked.

"Since never," Cyborg responded, "They were at each other's throats not ten seconds ago."

The awkwardness of the situation finally wore off when Raven's magic accidentally set off the banks sprinkler system. But even though the Titans had come to their senses, the apparent "couple" had not.

"Yo BB!" Cyborg pulled the green teen off of Raven, who was currently being held back by Drake. Being immune to magic made him less likely for injury accidental or otherwise.

"Dude! Come on I almost got to second base!" Beast Boy whined his arms pathetically reaching out for the demoness.

"Come on Cy!" Raven pouted, "Just a few more minutes? Please?" She batted her eyelashes to her surrogate brother before passing bedroom eyes to the changeling.

At this point not even Cyborgs computer mind could keep up with what was going on. "Di-Did she just call me 'Cy'?"

"Uh, Are you two … okay?" Robin asked.

The two looked at him oddly, "Yeah why?" At this point Ravens magic had finally subsided, but they were still eying each other hungrily.

"So does this moth controlling tween have the ability to make people act totally insane?" Drake asked, reminding everyone why they were there in the first place.

Robin looked around, "Damn it! She's gone!" He exclaimed. "Drake, Starfire fly after her."

"But What about you?" Starfire asked, her eyes still looking worriedly at her friends.

Robin glanced over his shoulder at Beast Boy and Raven who had, once again, locked lips with each other. "Figure out if whatever they have is contagious."

* * *

Jinx checked the clock on her communicator for the fifth time in two minutes. "How much longer is this gonna be?"

"Gnark?" The caveman groaned in a tone that said he was wondering the same thing.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to find the right gift is all." Kole explained, but it was easy to tell that her companions were getting impatient and she had no idea what she was doing.

Jinx rolled her eyes as she stood beside Kole. "You've been staring at that friggen display case for like an hour." Kole gulped. Not only did she have no idea what to purchase, she had no idea what she was even looking at. She had been at the mall for what felt like hours looking for something she could get for

Drake and eventually her travels led her to a store called "Dark Ages", a place filled with swords, medieval statues, knives, etc. and she was completely lost. Jinx at least had some idea what was going on, but the only reason she was there was because Kid Flash and her had come to the mall together, but he had asked Kole to take her away so he could find something for her.

And there she was. Hands on her hips, foot tapping, and a frown on her face. A frown that didn't waver even when her boyfriend sped into the store beside her. "So How we doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"Ugh, don't ask." Jinx groaned, "she still doesn't know what to get."

Kole stood up and stepped away from the glass case with a huff. "Sorry. It's not like he's the easiest to shop for."

Kid Flash shrugged, "I don't know anything about him so no way I can . . . what the?" Kid Flash noticed something in the reflection of the glass. A small pudgy kid dressed like Robin was aiming an arrow shaped like a heart, right at him. Acting on reflex he zipped out of the way of the arrow as soon as the Robin kid fired. Unfortunately the shot hit Jinx square in the chest.

"Oh my god Jinx!" Kole ran to her side as Gnark stood over her face, when she hit the ground, but miraculously Jinx didn't have a mark on her.

"Gnark?" (Is she okay?)

"I guess," Kole responded, "I don't see any blood at all."

"Ugh," Jinx began rubbing her chest and got into a seated position just as Kid Flash zipped to her side.

"Baby, are you alright?"

Jinx opened her eyes, but Gnark happened to be the first one she saw. "Yeah I, uh, think . . . oh . . . wow." Her eyelids slowly slid half closed as a teasing smile crept across her lips. "Hello Gnark?"

He glanced behind him before pointing a large finger to himself, "Gnark?" (Me?)

Jinx got to her feet, getting herself closer to Gnark, her pale hands beginning to snake up her massive arms. "Wow, do you work out?"

Kid Flash and Kole gaped, neither one noticing the floating fat Robin taking aim with another arrow at Kid Flash. "Hold still!" He squeaked, before letting loose the arrow. He zoomed away, missing him by inches, but hit Gnark right in the arm.

Kid Flash re-appeared beside the young Robin. "Who are you and why do you look like Robin?"

Larry rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to help you find love!" He loaded another arrow, but the speedster already zipped away, Larry close behind. "Wait! Come back!"

"Wait!" Kole yelled, but they were already gone. "But . . . what about . ." She glanced worriedly at Gnark and Jinx who were busy crooning to each other. "Oh . . Dear . . ."

* * *

"I'm watching it . . . but I still can't believe it." Robin was currently staring at the scene in front of him in the common room. On the couch Raven was sitting on Beast Boy's lap, her hands running through his hair as she cooed and nipped at the point of his ear while his hands traced little patterns on the exposed pale flesh of her thighs causing her to let out a few happy giggles. Still watching in disbelief Robin reached for his communicator. "Cyborg? How are we doing on those scans?"

"Finished," He said over the communicator, "everything is, for lack of a better word, normal."

Robin shook head, showing Cyborg what he was seeing. "Does this look normal?"

"You know I never noticed how glittery your forehead thingy is." Beast Boy spoke in a low husky tone.

Raven giggled. "I love it when you get stuff wrong. It's a chakra stone silly." She flicked his nose with her index fingerand.

"Yeah that's not normal." Said Cyborg.

Suddenly Robins call was split into another screen revealing a head of pink hair from Kole. "Kole? Everything okay?"

"Not . . . really . ." She grunted. She looked like she was standing in the middle of someone trying to keep them apart. "Is Drake there by chance? Maybe he can tell me why Jinx and Gnark are suddenly hot for each other. Eep!" She fell to her knees, the camera of the communicator now pointed at Gnark and Jinx. The thin hextress in the huge bare arms of the caveman, showering his chiseled face with kisses.

"Oh geez, them too?!" Cyborg on the other screen of the communicator cried.

"Too?" Robin showed Kole the scene of Beast Boy and Raven. "Oh . . . my."

* * *

"Get away!" Kitten shrieked. She whipped at Starfire with the electronic whip that was used to beat the moths into submission, but it would take more than that to take down the alien princess. Kitten had been knocked off of her flock of moths and was now battling with Starfire on the ground of a rooftop, while Drake finished off the remaining moths.

He crushed the last moth under his boot when his communicator rang. Flipping it open he was looking at a three way call with Cyborg, Robin and now Kole. Of course he didn't even notice the other two.

"Uh, Kole, um hey-"

She was looking just as flustered when Cyborg spoke. "-you need to be awkward later Drake, we have a situation."

"Beast Boy And Raven?"

"Not just them," Kole once again turned her communicator to Jinx and Gnark.

"Oh . . wow-" once again the communicator split into one more screen. "Who the hell-"

"Drake darling," the obnoxious British accent greeted, "Are you ready to paint the two red? Usually that's just a metaphor."

The battling babes shrieked behind him. "Now's not a good time Landon." Drake said through his teeth, knowing why the demon king had called him.

He appeared dejected, "B-but it's Valentine's Day. Lonely drifter Christmas."

His face flushed, his eyes darting to the pinkette on the screen. "Wha-wha-what are you talking about? I-I-I've never taken part in-"

"Are you kidding me?" Landon vanished from the screen and had now appeared on the rooftop with him. "Were you not the one bragging about your maneja a . . What's French for five?"

A horrified drake slammed the communicator shut and stuck his finger in the demon's face. "That was not me and you know it!"

"OW!"

"EEP!"

The two saw Kitten and Starfire hit the ground, Kitten rubbing her head and Starfire rubbing her neck, and there floating above them was the pudgy, little kid dressed as Robin with a golden bow in his hands.

"No fighting on Valentine's Day!" And He whizzed off. "Get back here Flashing Kid!"

Drake ran to help Starfire her feet while Landon helped Kitten. "You okay Star?"

She shook her head as her eyes fluttered open and locked with his own. She suddenly let out a long sigh. "Why yes . . I am most . . . wonderful friend Drake."

Landon raised a brow. "Whoa," Kitten purred getting his attention, "What is your name?"

 **I am having way to much fun with this hahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentine's Day from bearhow!**

 **so this of course isn't my best work, but just a little funny drabble to hopefully get you guys laughing and maybe "awe" at the fluffy.**

 **read and review!**

 **On with the show.**

"Where would Argent sit?" Beast Boy And Raven were positioned over a piece of paper with a list of names and a few drawings of circles.

She bit the tip of her index finger in thought. "Hmmm what about Hot Spot? I can kinda see something going on between those two." She responded then proceeded to write their names right next to each other on the paper around the circles.

Robin, who had placed himself on the couch opposite them, lifted his head from the sanctuary of his hands. "What are you two talking about?" His tone was of curious annoyance.

The two new love birds began giggling and playfully shoving each other. "Do you wanna tell him or should I?" He asked.

"No, no you go ahead."

"Well how about we do it together?"

"Okay. Three. Two-"

"We're getting married!"

With all that had been going on today, Robin was fresh out of surprise so he only managed to mutter a single, and exhausted, "Huh?"

"Well I figured since we have known each other for coming on six years now, which is the longest I've ever known a woman, we're great friends, and I'm crazy in love with her, I thought. Why not!?"

Raven crooned as her hands began to stroke the sides of his face. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing." After a long kiss, she removed herself from his side and sat beside the Boy Wonder and took his hand. "Robin. You've been like a brother to me all these years. You saved me from hell, you taught me to believe in myself and have hope again. So, Robin, would you do me the honor of giving me away at my wedding?"

Looking into her large amethyst eyes, and seeing how serious she was, he said. "Sure . . . . why not." Dear god I hope they snap outta this soon.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you Robin, you've made me so happy!"

The hiss of the common room doors quickly got everyone's attention. Cyborg, with Gnark in a headlock, stumbled towards the living area, while Jinx was running after them, Kole struggling to keep her back as hard as she could.

"Dude what's going on with those two?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently the same thing that happened to you and Rae." Cyborg groaned, but they only glanced at each other Not having a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Gnark!" His incredible arms swung frantically for Jinx.

"Kole! Let go!" She shouted. "I know you might not approve of us, but just give our love a chance!"

A confused Kole held firm, "But what about Kid Flash?"

Jinx scoffed, "He's sweet sure, but I need a real man in my life." Unsure of what more they could do, Kole and Cyborg released them who ran into each other's arms.

"Huh now that's just weird." Said Raven as she placed herself on Beast Boy's lap.

Kole looked at them like they were adult sized crabs. "Yeah . . . Their the weird ones."

"Cyborg has anyone else fallen under this weird 'love thing'?" Robin asked ignoring the "couples" in the room.

Black mist suddenly began to form in the room before forming four different figures standing in the center of the common room.

"Does this answer your question?" The English demon asked.

"My goodness Drake," Starfire cooed with her hands rubbing up and down his arm, "you could stand with the fiercest of warriors from the four moons of my home planet." Robin's jaw hit the ground when he caught sight of his girlfriend essentially molesting the, albeit uncomfortable, Dragon Knight.

"Robin for the record, this isn't what it looks like." He tried to explain.

"Robin who?" Starfire sighed her lashes fluttering so fast she could blow out a candle.

"Consider yourself lucky." Landon groaned.

"Oh Landie Poo! Have I ever told you how much I love boats!" Kitten was climbing and clawing at the demon king like he was a scratching post.

"As much as I found you sudden affection flattering darling, I'm very much uninterested." He said backing away from her.

Her flirtatious behavior suddenly began violent. Scary violent. "What? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you? After all we've been through?!"

"It's only been five minutes and I at least try to get a name by then."

"It's Kitten!" She shrieked.

"Do you have a name that isn't used by hookers?"

Figurative steam billowed from her ears. "Landie POO!" She leapt at the demon king this time literally clawing and hacking away at him.

"Oh my god!" Raven suddenly gasped.

"You know what's going on?" Robin asked, in a pleading tone.

"Well can't you tell? It's so obvious. Starfire, Gnark, Kitten, Jinx, they're all under a spell!"

Nothing was louder then the smacking of the collective facepalm from those who weren't under any spell.

"Actually I have a more helpful solution." Drake said attempting to pull the Tameranean princess off of him. "Oh, uh, high Kole."

She blushed a little but Robin stood between them. "Focus. What's going on?"

Drake ripped a screaming Kitten off of Landon to show Robin her forehead. Specifically a marking, however faint, branded into her skin that looked like an arrow loaded into a bow. "This is an angelic symbol for union used only by a cherub. Or Cupid."

"Oh!" Kole exclaimed. "Kid Flash was saying something about a kid that was shooting arrows!"

"Bingo! That's our chaos maker." Once again the two blush when they met each other's gaze.

Robin ignored their staring and went for his communicator. "Wally it's Robin."

"Hey Rob!" On the screen from his communicator, Robin could see that Kid Flash was in mid run. "Sorry I can talk, I'm being attacked by a kid-"

"-shooting arrows?"

Kid Flash hid inside an alley way. "Yeah how did you know?"

"It's Cupid. You've gotta get that kid here to the tower so we can fix this!" He showed the communicator around at the various couples.

"JINX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jinx ignored her boyfriends cries and continued kissing all over the various layers of caveman muscle. "ARGH! I'M COMING NOW!"

They didn't have to wait long before the speedster had zipped into the tower, the chubby kid with the bow right behind him.

"I said HOLD STILL!" The interdimensional doppelgänger glanced around the common room, at all the couples in "love". "YAY! Everyone is in love. Just like my hero ROBIN!"

"Larry." Larry stopped his celebration when his hero growled his name. Arms folded and foot tapping in irritation. "So you did all this?"

He began flying around him giddily. "Of course! It's Valentine's Day and everyone should be in love just like you and Starfi-" his masked eyes suddenly saw the alien princess shoulder pressing someone who wasn't Robin. "Hey!"

"Larry!" Robin grabbed him by his cape and began shaking him, "You can't just force people together. Now Starfire is in love with someone else!"

Larry suddenly shrunk in sadness. "Oops. I'm sorry Robin I just wanted everyone to be in love."

"They ain't nothing wrong with that bud, but you have to let it happen naturally." Cyborg said.

"Can you reverse this?" Kole asked.

Larry looked from her to the golden bow in his hands. "Uh . . . I um, borrowed this-"

"-give it to me!" Landon snatched the bow from Larry's hand all the while continuing to fight Kitten off. Black ethereal energy began to consume the bow, tarnishing and warping the metal until it was black sludge that was dripping onto the ground in a disgusting black puddle. "Angel and Demon energy don't mesh well." The final remnants of the bow dripped onto the floor and with it the magic that it had expelled.

Starfire dropped Drake onto the ground. "Oh my head . . . what has happened?"

"Gnark? Are you okay?" Kole sauntered the Jinx and the caveman who were shaking off the last of the angelic magic.

"EW!" Came a gravelly shriek.

"DUDE WHY ARE YOU ON MY LAP!?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"I WAS JUST DOING WHAT YOU WERE DOING?"

"WHAT WAS I DOING?"

"I DUNNO! BUT IT WAS BEING DONE TO MY FACE!"

"ARGH! BEAST BOY!"

The common room finally imploded.

* * *

Drake made sure to put a few blocks onto the four corners of the blanket to keep the air from blowing it away. Even if they were going to be laying on it, he didn't want the flaps to be hitting him or his companions in the face. With the basket set up, and all the various items like the fruit and cider strewn about the blanket he was ready for the lady of the hour.

"Wow, this is . . . uh." Kole had stepped onto the roof of the tower, looking over the set up almost warily.

"Is that a good 'uh'?" Drake asked, genuinely worried about what her reaction would be.

She smiled, showing off her teeth. "A good 'uh'. I didn't peg you as the kind of guy to do something like this."

He shrugged, "Well. Just trying something different I guess." She removed her boots and they both took a seat on the blanket. A soft but chilling breeze blew through the air causing her shiver slightly. He, of course, pounced on this opportunity to remove his coat and placed it around her shoulders. The warmth from his jacket was instant, and she let out a small moan of content, but also began breathing in his natural, alluring musk. "How did things go with Gnark and Jinx?" He asked as he took a seat across from her.

She began to plop a few grapes into her mouth. "Their okay I guess. It was weird for both of them. Especially Gnark. He's never really had attention from a woman like that before."

"What about Wally?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, weird for everyone." She suddenly got a devilish smirk on her face. "What about you and Starfire?"

Picking up on her teasing tone he decided to play along. "It never woulda worked out. I'm not really into woman being stronger than me."

Her teasing smirk grew. "Oh I see. Well considering my crystal shape is stronger than anything on earth I guess that rules me out." She grabbed her boots and stood up. "Thank you for the fruit." And she headed for the door, still in his coat.

Realizing he had lost this game he scrambled to his feet and ran after her. "Okay, Okay! Uncle. I'm sorry." She had made it to the door, but he placed his hand onto the metal frame to keep her from opening it. "Okay, you win."

She turned around, still smirking. "Oh? And what do I win?"

He moved closer, pinching his face in thought. "How about an evening with a handsome young warrior under the starlight."

She pouted playfully. "Oh really. But I'd rather spend time with you."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her free hand to lead her back to the blanket. "Look you already won, do you have to rub it In."

She giggled placing her head on his shoulder. "Just as long as you know who the winner is."

He smiled as the both sprawled out on top of the blanket. "You. Always you." He wrapped his arm around her and the two stared up onto the night sky, without another word.

* * *

If anyone would have asked Beast Boy how the game on his handheld was going, there was no way we would have been able to answer acutely, because he wasn't focused on the device in his hands at all. He knew it wasn't real, that it was all a spell or something, but he could not get the taste of her lips, tongue and mouth out of his own. Once again his wonderfully enhance senses going to work to make sure he never forgot. Her smell still lingered in his skin and uniform making it damn near impossible from him to forget the torrent passion he had experienced just an hour before.

He gave up on the game and tossed it aside, wondering if he would ever see his violet haired teammate again, or if her rage about what had happened between the would damage their relationship forev-

Knock, knock, knock.

"Beast Boy, it's me. Can we talk?"

That was quick.

He got to his feet, for some reason checked his reflection, and opened to door for the empath. "Hey, uh . . what's up?" The normally confident young woman was staring at the ground with a DVD in pinched between her fingers,

"I just wanted to say . . . I'm sorry." She said to the ground.

He waved her off. "It's okay. It was the spell that made us-"

"No, not that. Although I am sorry for the nasty things I said afterwards." She took a couple of deep breaths before meeting his stare, then brought the DVD up to eye level. "I'm sorry I recorded over your show, but only because I was recording something that I thought . . ." She bit her lip attempting to think of the right words, but ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted to record something I thought we could both watch."

His eyes got a bit wider as his mouth hung open. "W-With . . . Me?"

She shrugged, her eyes finding the floor again. "S-Sure. You like horror right? It's the latest adaptation of IT."

His eyes widened again, this time with sheer joy. "Dude I've been wanting to see that! But didn't think you wanted to so I recorded the animal bloopers instead so we could watch something and I could hear you laugh hopefully." It took him a while of them staring at each other in disbelief before he realized that he had said all of that out loud. "I . . Mean . . . Uh . ."

She suddenly let out a small smile and a chuckle. "I'll see you in the common room. Get popcorn." She made her way down the hall with him slightly dumbfounded, but now extremely excited.

* * *

"How did you get us in such a place Robin?" Starfire asked as she looked around the empty theatre.

The Boy Wonder shrugged and plopped his feet up on the chair in front of him. "I've got friends in high places."

"I see. You are referring to your former mentor?"

He chuckled, "not quite."

"Shhhh it's starting." Larry scolded from the seat beside them.

The lights in the theatre dimmed. "What is? I don't remember seeing anything we just appeared here." She asked confused.

"Only the greatest movie ever! And it's all about my hero ROBIN!"

"SHHHHH!" Robin scolded.

"Oops sorry." Larry stuffed his mouth with popcorn as the title of the movie showed on screen,

TEEN TITANS. TROUBLE IN TOKYO.


End file.
